


Two Weeks

by MsFaust



Series: Different Worlds, Different Crowns [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Gen, Guess the Pairing, M/M, Might make this a full story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a prince makes a deal with a witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks

"I've seen this many times, my prince," Marina said, swimming around the cavern she called home. "You are far from the first Sea Child to seek aid from me, or any Sea Witch for that matter."

"But you helped them, didn't you?" Prince Farrokh, third child of King Khashoggi of Cathair Lir, looked at Marina with desperate eyes. "And you can help me too, can't you?"

"Yes, I helped them" Marina admitted, seating herself on a coral chair. "Or at least, I gave them a chance. Some succeeded, while others returned home in failure."

"I want that chance," Farrokh pleaded. "If nothing else, a chance to win his love. That's all I ask."

The Sea Witch nodded. "I understand. You know of the Sea Witch's test?"

Farrokh nodded. "You take my voice, and give me legs, so I can go to the surface to try and win his love. If I can't do it in two weeks, I have to return to the sea."

"Correct," said Marina. "You'll get your voice back at the end regardless of what happens, but you can only stay on land if you win his heart. So, do we have a deal?"

"Yes!"

"Very well." Marina swam to the cavern entrance. "Follow me, my prince."

_I hope he succeeds,_ she thought.  _Those who fail are never quite the same. I've seen it several times before._

_But if he succeeds, he and that boy will be happy together._

**Author's Note:**

> -I won't reveal who Freddie's meant to be paired with, but I'll give you a hint: Cathair Lir means Lir City. Figure out what mythology Lir is from (or what language I used), and that should tell you.  
> -I might turn this into a full story, but no promises.


End file.
